Saiyan Ninja
by holymarine
Summary: Naruto is the youngest son of King Vegeta. Experimented he turns immortal. Before planet Vegeta's destruction, he and another Saiyan with pink hair escape. And find themselves on a planet of Ninja. Naru/Saku. Sasuke Bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It is a Naruto x DBZ crossover story. And it is Naruto x Sakura story. Rated M for any language and lemons in the future.  


* * *

  
"Quickly, King Vegeta wants our results" shouted Driega, who was the lead scientist of the lab.

"But we don't have anything successful to report sir" replies another scientist named Kakano.

"Damn it" cursed Driega "I better go before he gets mad" he continued as he walked towards the exit of the labs.

"WAIT!" screamed the third scientist, causing the other two to look over. His name was Verino.

"What is it?" asked Driega.

"We have made a breakthrough!" he said excitedly. Seeing them looking eager he continued. "Experiment R26 has accepted the latest gene fully"

"Excellent" said Driega and started running out of the room "I must tell his lordship".

"But wait…" shouted Verino, but Driega would not stop. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakano

"Well even though it was a success, there is a small side effect of the procedure"

"Oh, how?"

"Well you see….."  


* * *

About half an hour later, Driega returned along with the King and surprisingly the Queen as well.

"So where is the test subject?" demanded King Vegeta.

"This way your highness" Driega replied and led them to a cell near the back.

There was a three year old baby with black hair and like all of his species, had a tail sticking out of his backside.

"So this is experiment R26" said Vegeta and had a closer look "Wait, isn't this……"

"Yes, my lord. This is your youngest son, Prince Vedan"

"Please, bring him out" asked the Queen.

The head scientist unlocked the door and picked up the boy who was sleeping. The Queen held out her arms and the boy was laid into her arms. She looked down at her son in care.

Most races thought that the Saiyan's were cold, blood hungry people. Well….yes they are. But they are fiercely protective of their families.

"My dear son" she whispered, while stroking his hair.

Vegeta smiled at the scene, but then wiped it off his face. He turned to the head scientist.

"You said it was a success?"

"Yes lord. The gene was accepted by Prince Vedan fully. No side effects"

"I am sorry lord, but that is not true" blurted out Verino, earning an annoyed look from his supervisor, Driega.

"And how is that?" asked a concerned Queen.

"Well your son has grown attached to another test subject. You cannot remove him too far from her".

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see the gene raises some natural attributes in us and causes us to act protective. It causes us to grow a sort of connection together. And since they have been allowed to interact with each other they are now emotionally attached"

"Show her to us" demanded Vegeta.

They walked to the next cell to their sons. Inside was another three year old baby Saiyan girl. But she had….

"Why does she have pink hair?" asked Vegeta.

"We failed an experiment and it permanently changed her hair colour to pink" explained Driega.

Driega went to pick her up and when he did, they heard growling nearby. They found it coming from their prince.

Naruto was awake and somehow glaring at the scientist and he was trying to get out of his mother's arms.

The scientist gave the sleeping girl to the queen who held her in her other arm. Naruto calmed down and fell asleep. They noticed that when they did, his tail wrapped instinctively around the girls.

"So the immortality gene works?" questioned Vegeta.

"Yes, but we wish to test it out more, before distribution" Driega advised.

"Very well. But you only have a week. We need to beat Frieza. He is pushing my patience everyday"

Vegeta and his Queen spent time with their youngest son for a while before both children were put in the same cell together.

"I wish you to apply the gene to the girl. Since my son is now attached to her and once the gene is applied, she will be attached to him. And no other will be good enough for them" explained Vegeta.

"They will be mates" concluding the Queen, earning a nod.

They started to head out of the lab, when Vegeta stopped.

"Take this" he said, writing a letter of sorts on a piece of paper and handing it to the scientists "If I do not return in four day, you are to do everything it says" he ordered.

They seen that he was serious and nodded, leaving the King to catch up with his Queen. He was going to bring his eldest child back, one way or another.  


* * *

Five days later and there had been no answer or news of the King or Queen.

"Just been to the main city. Everyone is celebrating for some reason. But also something else caught my eye that was weird" reported Kakano.

"What?" asked Verino

"Bardock was spurting off nonsense that Frieza has come to destroy the planet" he told them and laughed at the end.

Driega looked grim. He turned and walked to the cells to find the young prince crying heavily.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Kakano.

"Let me see the letter" said Driega.

Verino went to a safe and took it out and handed it to him. He broke it open and read.

Sweat covered his forehead. Once finished he dropped it and began to run to the machines. Kakano picked the letter up and read aloud.

'**If you are reading this I am probably dead. I went with my royal guards to return my eldest son from the tyrant Frieza. Since I have departed from this existence, follow the following orders carefully.**

**Put my son and his mate in the two pods outside the complex. The code is 6669237.**

**Send them both to a far off location**

**Destroy all that remains of the experimental gene**

**These are my final orders. Frieza will destroy the planet to rid himself of us. Though the planet will blow, equipment could survive. His minions will shoot anything large, so my son and mate should survive intact.**

That was all they needed to hear. If Frieza got his hand on this gene, he would be near unstoppable. And if the two Saiyan's successfully survived and escaped, Frieza could still be destroyed.

Verino ran to the cells where the Prince and the girl were crying. He picked them up and prepared them both. He waited for his colleagues, who had finished destroying the data. They headed to the hidden pods. They entered random coordinates into the computer, once it accepted the code.

"You sure you want to send them there? There have been strange readings from that sector" asked Kakano.

"Better there than here" muttered Driega.

They placed the kids in separate pods. Suddenly multiple pods were fired into orbit from other sectors of the planet.

"Does someone know of the attack?" Verino asked.

"No, it is just the low level newborns being sent out" answered Kakano.

"Good luck Prince Vedan" they said before closing his pod's door "And you too pinkie" and shut her pod's door.

"Clear" said Driega and once it was clear he pressed the launch button, firing the two pods into space.

They stared at the pods until they were out of sight.

Verino brought out three beers he had saved and handed them to his other two colleagues. They sat down.

"Cheers" they toasted.

"Well I hope they make it" Driega muttered.

"Yeah"

They just sat there watching a large ball of energy head towards the planet, while drinking some good old local beer. And then……nothing.  


* * *

"Sir, we have more contacts" announced a random gunner on a patrolling ship.

A monstrous blue alien soldier walked over to the controls and looked.

"Nah, let them pass, they are no threat" he responded.

"But we already let those other pods go as well before"

"Are you questioning my orders?" the commander snarled.

"N-No sir"

"Good. Now SHUT UP. And watch the show" he responded and turned to watch the savage Saiyan's annihilation.  


* * *

The two pods sped out of orbit and into normal space. Away from their destroyed home world.

They entered the sector and headed to a nearby planet. But there was a problem. A BIG problem.

There was a hole in space, where the planet was supposed to be. And they were heading straight into it.

They were sucked in and transported to a different dimension.  


* * *

It was another peaceful night in the village of Konoha. The Forth Hokage was walking along with wife Kushina.

Minato Namikaze loved his family. Which was his wife, father (Jiraiya) and mother (Tsunade).

Both husband and wife enjoyed walking during the night these days. It was summer time and warm during nights. Pleasant to walk through.

"Are you okay Minato?" Kushina asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh. Yes I am. Just thinking of what I am going to do" he responded.

"Do what?"

"Well since Obito's death, Kakashi has become secluded. And Rin…..Rin…"

"She can't stop thinking of his death, can't she" concluded Kushina.

"Yes. She realised that she had loved him not Kakashi. She misses him so much"

"You're afraid that she might do something?" she asked.

"Yes" he sighed.

"Do not worry, something will be sorted out" she said softly and stroked his arm.

Suddenly the ground shook and a loud rumble was emitted.

They looked to the sky to find two shapes falling to the surface. With a bang they landed in the forest.

"W-what was that?" asked Kushina.

"Don't know but let's find out" he responded and they took off to the gates.

When they arrived, they met up with some of the Anbu of the village.

"Report" ordered Minato.

"Yes sir. Two objects have crashed into the nearby forest. Fires have broken out. We must stop it immediately or it will spread" one responded.

"Very well. Three of you, follow me"

The group of five sped through the forest and reached the impact zone.

"Span out. Put out this fire immediately. Kushina with me" he ordered.

The three Anbu leapt off to use their skills to help the situation.

Minato and Kushina approached the craters with care. They looked like some sort of machine. Kushina approached one of the pods.

"Careful babe" said a worried Minato.

She reached for appeared to be a doo, when a tree fell down, causing a loud bang.

She flinched backwards. She wouldn't admit it, but she was somewhat afraid. Anything could be in there.

She stiffened when she heard something. It sounded like crying. And it was coming from the object. Determined that it was a child she acted.

"Minato, I hear a child in here" she shouted and tried to wedge the door open. Minato hopped into the crater and tried to help. They found a viewing hatch but could not see through.

They struggled on for five minutes before Minato accidently pressed a concealed touch pad. It beeped causing them to jump back. Then the door opened outwards.

Kushina due to being an orphan cared deeply for children, she ran forward. She reached into the craft and lifted out the child.

It was a boy who appeared to be around three. She looked at the child carefully; this was when she noticed the tail.

"What kind of weirdo would dress a child as a monkey" she blurted out loud. Minato shrugged and looked around inside the pod.

"Let's get this off you, little one" she said and pulled on the tail. But she stopped as soon as the child screamed out loud.

"Oh I'm sorry kiddo" she rocked the child until it calmed down. She lifted the boys top to see the problem.

"Some sick bastard has medically attached a tail to this boy" she told her husband.

"I am not too sure of that dear" he replied. He had seen a range of buttons. Deciding to take a chance he pressed the first one.

Suddenly a man appeared near the pod. Alarmed Minato went to attack but passed straight through.

"What is he?" he said.

"He might be an illusion. Quiet he is speaking" she replied

"…**my son. I am sorry for sending you away, but it was for your own safety. Your mother and I loved you very much. The Tyrant Frieza has destroyed out home planet Vegeta. As you no doubt have noticed, you have a tail, but as you can see it is part of who you are" **the Hologram of King Vegeta said.

"Well that shows how he got it" commented Kushina.

"**It provides us with balance and makes us stronger. But a dire warning my son. We have an ability to change into gigantic apes or as we call them Oozaru. This happens when we see a full moon. Powerful, yes, but we lose our intelligence and attack anything"**

Alarmed they look to the sky, but there was only a partial moon out tonight. Sighing in relief they continued to listen.

"**Another thing is you should have a pink haired fellow Saiyan with you. You are probably VERY protective of each other. That is because our scientists were experimenting on you both" **

Kushina and Minato looked appalled.

"**We are ashamed of this. But since Frieza has controlled our race, we needed a way to destroy him. We experimented on immortality and you were both injected with the successful gene"**

"So he is…." Started Minato.

"**So yes son, you and your mate are immortal. Yes, she was injected as well. But the side effect was you become emotionally attached. So in our race you are classed a mates. You will never be able to love another person".**

"Wait, girl?" commented Minato who rushed to the second pod. He searched around and found the touch pad. The pod opened. He reached in and carefully lifted the pink haired girl. He walked back to the other pod and handed the girl to his wife, who took her in her other arm.

The two children were asleep, but sensed one another. Their tails met one another and entwined together, causing them to be calmer.

"**Once again we are sorry. But you are probably wondering what you are. We are a race called Saiyans. We are a mercenary race, that specialise in destroying planets and/or their inhabitants"**

"Destroy planets" Kushina whispered and looked at the sleeping children in wonder.

"**This will be the final part of my message. Wherever you are now, take a new name and have a great life. Keep these pods safe and when you are at training age, play the other messages. They will teach you how to use our energy, Chi. Remember to practice in a large area, as they are quite destructive".**

Kushina and Minato sweated at this.

"**Farewell, my son. We will always love you. And if whoever is looking after you sees this, please, please look after them both. I must go now and try to rescue your brother, fellow Prince Vegeta. Goodbye from King Vegeta of the Saiyan race" **he finished and the image disappeared.

There was silence as they thought of what was told.

"The Anbu should be finished shortly, so we better take these two to the village" said Minato.

"What of these pod things?" she asked.

He took out a scroll. He walked to the boy's one first and wrote some seals in the scroll. He swiped it over the pod and it puffed away. He took out another scroll and repeated with the girls pod.

They took a last sweep of the area and left to meet up with the Anbu.

They did not see the hidden eyes watching them. And when it slipped away silently into the dark.  


* * *

Yes, I know King Vegeta is OOC but in this story Saiyans care more for their own kind than cannon. I know it is short  
but that will change in the future. Also my other stories have new chapters writen, just need to write them on the computer  
and put them online. Should be done in 2-3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Just like to say thank you for the feedback so far. I realy enjoy knowing how it is going.

Just a quick note, which is that though this chapter is short, the future chapters will be longer.

* * *

They had arrived back in Konoha and sent messages to Hiruzen Sarutobi, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya Namikaze, to come to the Namikaze mansion.

When the couple arrived at the mansion, Kushina stayed in the lounge with the two children, while Minato went down to the basement.

He took down an antique painting of a family ancestor, to reveal a delicate seal. He swiped his blood over it. The seal absorbed the blood and glowed brightly before it disappeared. Suddenly the wall slid apart to reveal a hallway.

He walked down the hallway towards the end, not even flinching when the wall closed back. In the hallway he past several doors, until he reached the final door.

He opened the door to reveal a large open room. It was used for the Namikaze to train in secret. He walked to the middle of the room and pulled out the two scrolls from before.

"Well this is going to be interesting to explain" he mumbled and went to prepare for the others arrival.  


* * *

Kushina was rocking the two children in her arms to keep them asleep. She looked at them in wonder. She couldn't believe that these children could destroy planets.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a mere knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal an old man with white hair and a pipe in his mouth. Along with a young looking blond woman with two pigtails.

"Good evening Kushina" greeted Sarutobi.

"You can come in old man if you put out your pipe" she told him, causing him to groan and did as she said.

On the way past, he seen the two children, but decided he would just wait until told.

"Hello dear" greeted Tsunade, who kissed her on the cheek and noticing the children, gave her a small hug.

"Where is your idiot of a husband?" Kushina asked as she let her past.

"Peaking as usual" she muttered and sat down.

Kushina shut the door and carefully walked over to the sofa and sat next to Tsunade.

"I guess you wish to know about these two then?" she asked, earning nods from both of them.

"Tsunade can you take her, please" she asked indicating to the pink haired bundle.

"Sure" she said and went to pick her up, but stopped when Kushina pulled away slightly "What's wrong?"

"When you take her, please don't freak out and don't pull" she advised and let Tsunade pick her up.

"What are you talking about Kushina?" asked Sarutobi.

Tsunade looked at the child and smiled gently. Beautiful little fingers, little toes. Cute hair and face. And look at that tail, all cute and fury. Wait…..

She turned the child around to look better. She had a monkey tail attached to her.

"What the hell Kushina, who did this?" she screeched quietly so not to wake the children. Sarutobi looked at the boy and seen the same thing on him.

"When your husband graces us with his presence you will find out"

They sat mostly in silence, while looking at the children in wonder. Suddenly the door banged open revealing a man with white spiky hair in pony tail and a crazy grin on his face.

"Behold it is I, the great and magnificent Jiraiya Sama" he screamed doing his dance.

Of course this awakened the two children, who practised there vocal cords to the fullest.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD FOOL AND GET IN HERE" shouted a pissed off Tsunade.

Scared he shut the door and marched over to his darling wife. He looked at the children.

"So you and Minato Kun got busy, eh" he commented to Kushina, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it, pervert" she said and punched him with her free hand, making him fly into the wall. Luckily the house had been fitted with seals to automatically repair the walls if damaged.

He sat up and rubbed his stomach. She was no Tsunade, but it still hurt. He looked at the children and noticed the tails.

Now, Jiraiya may be a legendary super pervert, but he cared for children. And of course, concluded that a human being had attached it.

"Before you start Jiraiya, we have to go see Mina Kun" Kushina commented and walked to the basement with the three guests following, carrying the children.

When she reached the barrier, she repeated the procedure Minato had done. Once the wall opened they walked down the corridor to the room Minato was in. She knocked the door twice and was called in.

They all walked into the room and were greeted with Minato sitting at a table with five chairs around it.

"Good day Kaa Chan, Jiji and of course Pervy Sage"

"Damn you Gaki" muttered Jiraiya.

"Can we get on with this" said Tsunade, eager to know about the two younglings.

"Yes, well here is the story"

Minato with help from Kushina explained what had happened from the time of their walk to just when they arrived at the mansion.

"Interesting" mumbled Sarutobi, who stuck his pipe in his mouth, but did not light it.

Tsunade just stared at the children in wonder, trying to believe the story or not. Jiraiya though just burst out laughing.

"That is the best one yet kid" he uttered out "But alien landing pods, come on, try some imagination".

Minato sighed. He stood and walked to the two scrolls he left lying on the ground. He picked them up and pored some chakra into them and tossed them. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which disappeared to reveal the two pods.

All of a sudden Jiraiya and Sarutobi were beside them and going over them.

"Boys and their toys" muttered Kushina.

"What are they?" asked Tsunade.

"We believe they are pods that brought these two from a far off planet" stated Minato.

"Play the message dear" said Kushina.

Minato pressed a button and the pod opened. He reached in and pressed the first button and the message played.

Once the message had played, they were discussing what to do with the two.

"We should not tell anyone else the truth, the council would either make the two breed as soon as possible or have them killed. And we all know what Danzo would want" advised Sarutobi.

"I haven't spoken to Kushina about it, but I was thinking of adopting the boy" stated Minato, earning a nod in approval from Kushina.

"Why just the boy?"

"Well seeing as they are basically 'mated', or married in Saiyan terms, it would not look right" Minato responded to Sarutobis question.

"So what of the girl?" asked Tsunade.

"I was thinking of the Harunos. They have been looking to have a child, plus their hair is also pink" said Kushina.

"Very good, but what of their cover story?" asked Sarutobi.

"We found them near Konoha and they were abandoned. Come from a bloodline family" said Minato.

"Fine. We should invite the Harunos to the mansion and explain the truth. I believe they won't act negative on the decision" said Kushina.

"Well it is late. We better go to bed and continue this for tomorrow" said Jiraiya.

"Very well, these two will stay here tonight" said Minato.  


* * *

The following day, the Namikaze family spoke to the Haruno family. They were happy for a child of their own, but upset of them being married. To protect them from the council and other clans, a marriage contract was constructed.

The two adoption contracts were signed by each family for their consecutive child and the third Hokage as a witness.

Afterwards the council was advised. Several adoption and marriage proposals were produced, but were declined.

Danzo demanded they be given to him to bring up, but was also denied.

The Harunos had named their child Sakura, as it was what they wished to name their child, when they conceived one.

Meanwhile, the new Namikaze was named Naruto, after the lead character in one of Jiraiya's books, though the unsuccessful one.  


* * *

Well there is the next chapter done. The next one will be a five year skip into the future.

In this story Minato and Kushina are unable to have children. Over the next five years they will have constant contact with one another.

Also the marriage contract would help protect them and technically they are married anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter of the story. In this chapter there is a time skip to when the children are older. Just to let you know that they will be more intelligent than other children their age.

I do not own either Naruto or Dragonball/Z/Gt.  


* * *

Chapter Three

It had been five years since Naruto and Sakura were brought into the village of Konoha. They were raised by their respective families.

They are best friends and do almost everything together. It would be classed as odd to the village if one was seen somewhere for long periods of time without the other there.

The village accepted the new arrivals fully, especially after what happened around a year after they had arrived.

_Flashback_

The village was in panic. Word had gotten out that the feared Kyuubi No Yoko had begun a rampage across the land of fire and was heading straight towards them.

"Kushina" Minato said to catch her attention from feeding the then four year old Naruto.

"Yes, Mina Kun?" she responded.

"I have a seal that can defeat the Kyuubi" he told her.

"That is brilliant, dear. How does it work?"

"Well it is called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It seals the beast's chakra inside a child's body. But it also is a contract with the Shinigami. So when those who use the jutsu will sacrifice their life in exchange".

"NO. You won't use it" she screamed at him, while covering the child's ears to silence the noise.

"But it is the only way" he muttered.

"And who were you going to use to harbour the fox?" she asked.

She catches his eyes going to Naruto.

"Oh hell no" she said, glaring at him "Not my child".

"But...but..."

"No buts. There must be another way. I won't lose you or sacrifice Naruto's happiness for that" she interrupted.

They had heard of what demon containers lives were like.

"I will keep looking" he said and got up from the table they were at and went to his private study.

_Fast Forward_

It was now about six in the evening. He could find no other options. It had to be the Seal he spoke of earlier.

The Kyuubi had arrived near the gates and was attacking anything that moved.

Minato had knocked out Kushina and taken Naruto to the battlefield. He was now standing on top of his boss summon, Gamabunta.

"You sure you want to do this brat?"

"Yes Bunta, there is no other way"

"What a night to do it though" the toad commented.

"Yeah"

"Full moon and everything"

"Yeah.....wait. What!"

Minato looked to the sky and found the moon shining down on them.

'Oh shit'

He quickly looked at his son, to cover his eyes. But it was too late.

Naruto was staring at the moon in fascination. Suddenly his heart rate increased. His teeth grew longer and sharper. Also his skin started to turn to fur!

Minato knew what was going to happen, so he jumped down to the ground and put the boy on the ground.

"What are you doing brat. Your tadpole will be killed" shouted Gamabunta.

"No, he won't. You better go Bunta or you will be hurt"

"What are you...?"

"No time. Just go"

"Tsk. Fine" And he de summoned himself.

Minato shouted to his forces that were fighting to retreat to the wall.

Once they were there, questions were being asked.

"Why did we retreat, Hokage Sama?"

"It will be here in moments".

Minato ignored them and watched the scene.

"**COWARDS**" shouted Kyuubi and went to follow, but his attention was drawn to the young child on the ground.

"**Hahahahahah. They send a mere kit to beat me**"

The boy didn't respond. He was looking at the moon.

"**Heh. Arrogant boy**" Kyuubi muttered.

Suddenly the boy started to grow. He grew black hair and his face turned into an apes face.

Surprised by the action, Kyuubi stood there stupefied.

When the transformation was complete, there was a giant ape standing before him.

"ROAR" it screamed and beat its meaty fists on its protected chest. It looked around for an opponent.

It spotted a village filled with people. Tempting.

But when it spotted the large fox, it charged towards it.

Knocked out of his stupidity, the Kyuubi responded by trying to whack the beast with its tails.

The Ape smacked them aside, and punched the fox's body, causing it to fly backwards.

The Ape flung itself on the fox, but was put in a choke hold with Kyuubi's tails. Kyuubi started to tear it with its claws, but its chest protected the Ape.

Kyuubi flung it away. He then launched a torrent of fire at the Ape, burning some of its hair before it got away.

Suddenly the ape gathered a strange energy in its mouth, and then launched it. It tore up the ground before hitting the fox.

Believing the fox to be down, the Ape jumped up and down on its back hands.

It was smashed out of its celebration, by the fox bashing into it.

Kyuubi was pissed. All he wanted to do was destroy this village. Which was weird because, he didn't feel like it before. But then this monkey got in his road.

He was currently biting its neck, to rip its throat out.

The Ape was getting weaker. It needed an upper edge in this battle.

Kyuubi continued to bite, until it was knocked away suddenly, shocking him.

Looking to see what hit him, he found another Giant Ape standing protectively over the other. It smelt Female.

The male ape got up and grunted to the other. The Female seemed to understand. They both charged the fox and hit it towards each other. Like ping pong, Kyuubi was bashed towards the other and vice versa.

Suddenly the Female punched it extremely hard in the head, making the fox fly into several trees.

The fox came around and shook its head.

"**Where- where am I?**"

He picked himself up and moved towards the Ape.

The Apes had calmed down and were reverting back to human state, due to exhaustion.

Minato moved in front of the two, now unconscious children, to try and protect them.

"**Where am I human?**" Kyuubi demanded.

Minato looked at the fox in mild confusion.

"You should know fox. This is Konoha, which you blindly attacked with rage. We have done nothing to antagonise you".

The fox looked ashamed.

"**Last I remember, I was going around my den with my mate, when a man with an orange mask looked me in the eye. He had red eyes with black marks, which seemed to swirl**".

Minato looked shocked. Unfortunately others heard and were muttering about Uchiha.

"**I will leave. But tell the kit there, that I will want a rematch in the future**" Kyuubi said, before turning and running back home.

Minato sighed in relief. He turned and looked at the two sleeping children.

He heard an angry snarl and looked to see Kushina charging him, with her fist cocked back.

'Oh crap' were his thoughts, before being launched across Konoha's airspace.

_End flashback  
_

A few Ninja had died and several more were severely injured. People praised the two, which they had no idea about, due to their age.

They were now eight years old and currently in the back gardens of the Namikaze mansion.

"Can't catch me Naruto Kun" shouted the pink haired girl, who was running from the black haired boy.

"I will catch you Sakura Chan" he yelled back, as he tried to get a hold of her.

She tripped and fell safely onto the grass. But before she could get away, he caught her. She squealed in excitement.

"I got you now Sakura. You will pay".

"No. I beg you. Don't!" she begged him, but it was to no avail.

He started to tickle her.

"Hahaha S-stop Hahaha I-it n-n-Naruto" she gasped out.

He suddenly stopped. He stuck out his tongue out and ran away from her.

She looked surprised, but then it turned to a smile. She got up and took off after him. She caught him by the tail, which was one of their weak points.

If squeezed it could make them weak, but if rubbed......

She sat on his back to keep him down and rubbed his tail gently, causing him to utter a purring noise.

"N-no fair" he whispered.

Kushina and Minato watched from a window inside the mansion. They were happy that the two had so much fun together.

"I think it is time that they were trained" mentioned Minato.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They must learn to use their energy. They are entering the Academy next year" he explained.

"But they will learn the truth" she whispered.

"It was bound to happen at some point".

They walked to the back garden and interrupted the twos fun.

"Naruto, Sakura. We have to talk" said Minato.

"What about pops?" asked Naruto when they reached the parents.

"We need to begin your training".

The two Saiyans let out cries of joy.

'Must be their Saiyan blood' thought Minato.

"Well, this way" Kushina said.

They followed the adults down to the basement.

"Mrs Kushina, why are we going to the basement? You told us never to go down there" asked Sakura, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes. You see we have been doing some major renovation work done down here" she responded.

When they arrived, they were surprised.

"It looks the same, as before" Naruto stated, looking at the Family Portrait.

"Oh, it isn't this that has been changed" answered Minato.

He wiped his blood on the seal, which opened the wall up.

"Whoa" "Sweet"

They walked down the corridor, which they noticed was heading downwards. Naruto went to one of the doors and his hand went to the handle.

Kushina stopped him.

"You can see inside there later Naru Chan" she told him.

He nodded and they went to the final door.

"Don't be too surprised" Minato said before opening the door.

The two Saiyans were shocked.

Inside was a full training area. It was like it was an outdoor mountain range. There were large boulders, streams, a few waterfalls. It seemed like the land went on forever. (1)

"This is so cool" commented Naruto, while Sakura just stared.

Naruto turned to his parents.

"So what are we learning first?" he asked.

"I don't know" commented Minato, causing Naruto to falter.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I won't be teaching you" Minato answered.

Naruto turned to his mother.

"Me neither"

"Then who?" asked Sakura.

Minato pointed to an area nearby. There was a round machine sitting there, open.

"What is it?"

"You will find out" Minato answered. He walked to Naruto and grabbed him into a hug. When he was released, Kushina hugged him also.

"Remember we will always love you" she said. She walked with Minato to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"For just now, only you and Sakura can advance from this point. Sakura" Minato said.

"Yes Sir?"

"Your parents have told us to tell you, that when this time came, that they will also love you always".

Sakura nodded, more confused than before.

"When you are ready, press the first button in the pod" Kushina said, pointing at the machine.

They opened the door and exited via it. When they closed it, they locked the door.

Minato hugged Kushina, who was crying.

"Hopefully once he learns the truth he won't hate us" he muttered. She just nodded into his chest.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were carefully approaching the 'pod'.

"Do you think it is safe?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. But if anything happens, I will protect you" Sakura responded, earning an annoyed look from him.

Naruto looked inside the pod for the button. He found several.

After looking for a few minutes, he found it. He pressed it, but jumped backwards when he heard Sakura squeal in fright. He looked to find a man in front of him.

"He kind of looks like you, Naruto Kun" Sakura commented.

"Yeah. That is kind of weird"

"**Hello my son"** he began.

"I think he has the wrong guy" said Naruto.

"Shh"

"**I am sorry for sending you away, but it was for your own safety. Your mother and I loved you very much. The tyrant Frieza...."**

"Who?" said Naruto.

"**....has destroyed our home planet Vegeta..."**

"Wait. Planet! So whoever this message was for is an alien" commented Sakura, but had a feeling.

"**....As you no doubt have noticed you have a tail...."**

This struck realisation in them. He was talking about them.

"S...Sakura. H-he He...." Naruto started.

But she didn't say anything. She just listened.

"**...so you can see its part of who you are"** the man continued.

Naruto thought it had been strange that he and Sakura had similar traits, but were from different families.

He turned and looked at Sakura, who was crying. He went to help her.

Sakura had realised she was not human. She was not her parent's real child. She came from another planet. She sobbed, but cried more silently when Naruto hugged her.

"**It provides us with balance and makes us stronger. But a dire warning my son. We have the ability to change into gigantic apes..."**

This shocked the pair.

"I-I thought that was just a story" commented Sakura, who had calmed down.

They were welcomed as heroes when in the centre of the village. As the victors against Kyuubi. They thought people just made it up.

"**...when we see a full moon. Powerful, yes, but we lose a lot of intelligence and attack anything".**

They looked shaken but believed they could beat that condition.

"**Another thing is you should have a pink haired fellow Saiyan with you".**

This confirmed it for Sakura. She was not a blood born Haruno.

"**You are probably very protective of each other"** the King continued.

'How does he know that?' they wondered.

"**That is because our race was experimenting on you both"** he continued, alarming them both.

"What the hell" screamed Naruto, while Sakura looked angry.

"**We are ashamed of this. But since Frieza has been controlling our race, we needed a way to destroy him".**

The two calmed down when they heard this; they could understand the situation their people were in.

"**But it shames me to say that he is too powerful. We experimented on immortality..."**

"Heh Sakura, did he just say 'Immortality'" he asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, he did. But that's impossible" she chuckled.

"**...and you were injected with the successful gene".**

Silence went through the clearing.

"Th-that means. I...I...I am..."

"You're immortal" Sakura whispered as she stared at him.

"**So yes son, you and your mate are immortal"**

"Me too!!" she squeaked.

"**Yes she was injected as well. But the side effect was you became emotionally attached. So in our race you are classed as mates. You will never be able to love another person".**

This shocked them to the core.

"That's not fair" shouted Naruto.

Sakura looked to the ground upset at the news, but more so at his outburst.

'Naruto Kun doesn't love me'.

"Sakura should be allowed to choose for herself" he shouted.

Sakura decided to talk to him about it later.

"**Once again we are sorry. But you are probably wondering what you are".**

They just nodded their heads.

"**We are a race called Saiyans".**

'Saiyan' Naruto thought as he stared at his tail.

"**We are a mercenary race that specialise in destroying planets and/or their inhabitants".**

"But we aren't" shouted Sakura, upset at their ancestors.

"**This will be the final part of my message. Wherever you are now, take a new name and have a great life".**

Naruto approached the hologram and went to touch the man's hand. But it just passed through.

"Father" he whispered and began to cry.

His real blood father was before him and he couldn't touch him.

He jumped slightly when he felt someone hug him. But relaxed when he realised it was Sakura.

"It's okay. I am here" she said.

They just sat and listened to the rest of the message until the final part.

"**Farewell my son. We will always love you. And if whoever is looking after you sees, these please, please look after them both. I must go now and try to rescue your brother. Fellow prince, Vegeta".**

'I have a brother' Naruto thought.

'He's a prince' Sakura thought.

"**Goodbye from King Vegeta of the Saiyans"** his father finished and disappeared.

"NO!!" screamed Naruto and the tears returned in force. Sakura gripped him tighter, while tears fell from her own eyes.

They sat there together until they both calmed down. They separated and looked at each other.

"That was a lot of information to take in" commented Sakura.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Kind of. I find out I am adopted and then meet my real father, only for him to be taken away" he replied.

"What about Minato and Kushina?"

"Though they are not my real parents, they have taken care of me. So they will still be my mother and father" he answered. "How about you?"

"Same. I don't know who my real parents were, but mum and dad will always be my parents".

They smiled at one another.

"I still can't believe we are aliens though" he said.

"I'll say. You're an alien immortal prince" she chuckled.

"I wonder if my brother escaped and is alive?" he said.

"Maybe. One day we can go and find out" she responded.

Sakura remembered what she was going to ask. She gulped and a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura Chan?"

"About before. Do you...do you....?"

"Do I what Sakura" he asked gently.

"What I meant was, what do you think of us being 'Mated'?"

"I think it is unfair"

"Oh?"

"Why should you have to settle with someone like me? I am nothing special" he explained.

"That's not true. I love you deeply" she screamed out.

"Sakura, it's the stupid gene affecting us" he said lowering his head in sadness.

"Naruto" she said, lifting his head so their eyes were level "Even if I didn't have the gene, I would still love you".

"You mean that?"

"Yes".

"I love you too Sakura, now and forever" he said.

"Well since we are immortal that will be a very very long time, huh" she joked.

"Yeah" he said.

He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush brightly.

"Well should we listen to the next message?" he asked.

"Sure".

Naruto approached the pod and pressed the second button causing the hologram to reappear.

"That's not father" said Naruto.

Indeed it was not. It was another Saiyan, which looked like a scientist.

"Good day. This message will teach new recruits, the usage of our energy Chi. My name is Driega and along with my colleagues we will teach you" he said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smirked.

'Bring it on' they thought.  


* * *

Well there is the next chapter for this story. Just to let people know that the two children are smarter for their age, so they are 8 but mentally around 12 years old.

Also Vegeta won't be in this story. Maybe a sequel down the road.

(1): This is supposed to be like Uruhara's basement under his shop in Bleach.


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone, here is the next chapter of the story. Another time skip in this chapter. They will be 12 years old. Also Sakura will be wearing the same clothing as in the Manga/anime. Also there will be Sasuke bashing throughout the story and some Ino bashing (which will stop as the pre Shippuden series ends).

Sorry for any Sasuke fans, but this is the way the story was going to be from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter Four: Genin at last

Years passed since they began their training and they were now 12 years old. They were in their final year of the Academy and were top of the class.

They had learned how to use their chi and also how to use it to use their village's jutsu, since they had no chakra in their bodies.

The king had left detailed messages on how to do some of his races techniques. Along with one of their favourites. Learning how to fly. They found flying to be extremely fun, but were limited to inside the village to stay safe.

After their first lesson in the training area, they encountered their parents. They advised them that they were slightly annoyed at not being told, but they were glad. They also advised them that though they were not their real parents, they still thought of them as such.

In honour of their fallen race they raised a tombstone in the back of the Namikaze Mansion.

The Academy was a pain for them though. Naruto had a fan club of girls, who he called weak. They did not like Sakura, due to her beating anyone who tried a move. Though the worst thing was the emo of the class – Uchiha Sasuke. He believed that because he was an 'elite' of the village that Sakura was his.

Of course Naruto had to 'change' his mind for him a few times, but he was persistent.

It was now the day to meet their sensei's. Most had past the graduation test, while most fan girls and some others were dropped.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting together in class, waiting for Iruka to arrive. Sakura sat at the window, while looking outside. Naruto was sitting next to her with his head down resting. Sakura had her hand in his hair, gently caressing it, making him calm.

The door opened and everyone's favourite emo duck haired elite wannabe entered. He looked around, and upon spotting his target, coolly walked towards them. He stood next to the Saiyan prince and glared at him.

"You dobe. Move now"

"Piss off Uchiha" Naruto mumbled.

"Grr" Sasuke growled. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" commented Sakura, glaring at the boy.

"Why not. He is pathetic, nothing like me. Now let me get rid of this nuisance and we can spend time together".

Suddenly Sasuke's wrist was grabbed by Naruto.

"What are you.....?" Sasuke began before screaming out in pain as Naruto gripped his wrist with more pressure.

"You're pathetic Uchiha" Naruto commented.

He then threw him effortlessly across the room, to smack into the wall knocking him out. Naruto was annoyed. He went to follow the boy down, but his hand was grabbed.

"He is not worth it" she said before pulling him into her arms and continuing to caress his hair. Naruto calmed down and leaned further into her touch.

Their fellow classmates were always awed at how the hot head Naruto could be calmed down so easily by the pink head.

Of course since only one of Naruto's fan girls passed, Sakura only received one glare.

From Ino.

Ino was told by her father Inoichi to chase after the boy, for the good of the clan. After a while she had a crush on him. She viewed Sakura as an obstacle towards love.

Sakura felt the glare, but just ignored her.

The door opened to reveal Iruka, who had bandages around his forehead. He looked at Sasuke and realised he was knocked out.

He sighed "Again?"

"Yes sensei" Choji answered.

Iruka picked up the boy and placed him on the desk.

"What happened sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Mizuki was a traitor. He stole the village's technique scroll and was going to leave the village" was the answer.

The class was somewhat shocked, but not surprised as he was always showing favouritism to some students than others. Like the Uchiha.

"Lord Forth has ordered the following statement be told to every soldier" he started.

Everyone paid attention.

"If you decide to betray your fellow comrades and village, you WILL be caught and brought to justice".

The class was shocked.

"You mean Mizuki was...." started Choji.

"Yes, he was executed. Now remember, you accepted the rules when you signed up. And now since you are Genin you must follow them".

He then told them his congratulations speech and began the team selection.

"Team seven, shall be consisted of Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura...."

The two hugged each other in joy, until they heard the third name.

"....and Uchiha Sasuke".

Their cheerful attitude dropped and glared at the boy, who was now waking up.

"Your sensei shall be Hatake Kakashi" Iruka continued.

Naruto and Sakura cheered up after hearing that.

"Why couldn't I be placed with Naruto Kun instead of that forehead monkey freak" screamed out Ino while standing.

"Sit down and shut up" Iruka shouted. He turned to Sasuke. "Your teammates are Naruto and Sakura. Please sit down near them".

Sasuke sat down in the row below them. He turned to Naruto and smirked.

"Team eight shall be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Your sensei shall be Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Team nine is still in use from last year"

The Saiyan pair smiled. They had met the team plenty of times before. Tenten was good friends with Sakura, while Lee was with Naruto. Neji though pissed the two off completely.

"Team ten shall be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei shall be Sarutobi Asuma".

'Great. Lazy ass and lard ass' thought Ino.

"You may go now for a break. Please return in an hour to meet your sensei" said Iruka.

The students filed out and went their own ways. Naruto and Sakura quickly left before either Ino or Sasuke could annoy them. They went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and ordered their usual two bowls each.

Once finished they took a slow walk back to the Academy.

"Makes me sick" Naruto commented.

Sakura didn't need to ask. She already knew.

People were bowing to them both and talking about how great they were. She agreed with her boyfriend.

They knew they were 'married' in a sense. So before they could get married in real life they decided to date.

They were holding hands and people were also talking about how cute they were together. That escalated when they noticed the couples tails together.

"Well we have Kakashi for out sensei" said Sakura.

"Yeah. Better get used to his tardiness and those porn books" chuckled Naruto,

Sakura was seething. She hated how the man read those books almost everywhere.

They arrived at the Academy and sat back down and cuddled. Four hours later, they were still waiting on Kakashi.

"I don't care if he is a Jonin. How dare he be late to a meeting with an Uchiha" Sasuke gritted out.

He was annoyed with his new sensei and also because 'his' Sakura was snuggling up to Naruto.

Suddenly the door opened causing Sasuke to throw a kunai at the door. It smacked into the wall next to the intruder.

The man had grey hair that seemed to defy gravity and he had a mask over his mouth. Also his headband covered one of his eyes.

"You know, your teammates have been sitting with me for about 30 minutes. Meet us on the roof" the man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to look at his teammates to find them disappear as well.

'Damn them' he thought before running out the door.

When he reached the roof he saw the two Saiyans chatting calmly with their new sensei. He sat near them.

"Well since we are all here now, we shall begin" began the masked Jonin. "We shall begin with introduction. Like name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future"

"Why don't you start sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes and some dislikes. And my dream for the future doesn't concern you" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke sweat dropped, while Naruto and Sakura chuckled.

"Well now, your turn sunshine" Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"Name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like my girlfriend Sakura and my friends and family. My dislikes are Tyrants and fangirls. My dream is to marry the love of my life and have a family. Oh and meet my older brother. And finally get revenge for my 'clan'".

"Very well. Now you pinkie" Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura now.

"Grr. Name is Haruno Sakura. I like my boyfriend, Naruto, and family. I also dislike Tyrants and a certain fangirl. My dream is to marry Naruto, have a family with him and stay with him for eternity".

"Okay. Now you brooder"

"I am 'the' Uchiha Sasuke of the Elite clan. My likes are training and learning stronger techniques. My dislikes are fangirls and a certain blonde. My dream...no...ambition is to resurrect my clan..."

He looked at Sakura, who stuck her middle finger up to him.

"...and to kill a certain man" he concluded.

'Two powerful alien warriors and a broody 'elite' boy' thought Kakashi, before accepting it.

"Very well then. We will begin tomorrow morning with a short test. In survival training" explained Kakashi.

"How the hell will that help us? We already did that back in the Academy. We should be doing better things, due to being Genin" snorted Sasuke.

"Well you see, you aren't 'Officially' Genin yet"

"WHAT" screamed Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckled.

"You have to pass a final test of mine and it will then be decided. You see 66% of all graduates actually become Genin"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair kid. Anyway meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 0700 hours. Oh and try not to eat breakfast, you might be sick" Kakashi finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke could swear he seen their sensei wink at his teammates before leaving.

"Why aren't you two surprised?" he asked them.

Naruto chuckled while Sakura answered.

"Kaka sensei is Naruto Kun's father's ex-student. We have known him for years"

"Anyway, see you later Uchiha. We have training to get to" Naruto said before the two Saiyans walked to the roof edge.

"Dobe, I demand you teach me your clan's secrets" said Sasuke, while glaring at him.

Naruto just smirked and Sakura shook her head. They just left via jumping off the building and then walking to the Namikaze mansion once they landed.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting in the wooden area of the training ground. It was now 10 am and there was no sign of his sensei or his teammates.

He decided to take a nap, when a noise of footsteps approaching, alerted him.

It was Naruto and Sakura, who were holding hands.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he demanded.

"Getting some breakfast. What's it to you?" Naruto responded.

"You idiot! You are not allowed breakfast. And you are 3 hours late" Sasuke screamed.

"Calm down Sasuke. Kakashi is usually 3-4 hours late for things. And he said 'try not to eat', not don't" Sakura explained.

"Tch. Whatever"

Naruto sat down with his back to a tree, while Sakura sat in his lap.

They sat there in silence, until 15 minutes later Kakashi appeared.

"Yo" he greeted them, raising his hand.

"Your late again sensei" said Sakura.

"Well you see..."

"Save it, we have heard them all. Fangirls held you hostage, Attacked by cats, or even that a squirrel stole your nuts" interrupted Naruto.

"Well peanuts go nice when reading good material" responded Kakashi.

"You mean your porn"

"Hey. Icha Icha is more than porn. It has romance, action, suspense and of course girl on girl ac..."

"Okay, enough already. We get it. Can we get a move on?" Interrupted Sakura.

"Very well"

Kakashi approached some posts and dropped a package. He then set up an alarm clock.

"You have until midday to get these two bells from me"

"But there are three of us" said Naruto.

'I'll help sensei along. See if the Uchiha can understand the real meaning' Naruto thought, while nodding to Sakura, who played along.

"Correct, which means the two that get the bells pass, while the third goes back to the Academy" Kakashi finished, shocking Sasuke.

'I can't go back. I must go forward. Towards 'him' '

"You must come at me with the intent to kill or you will lose. Ready...Go" he finished.

The three students took off into the woods separately.

'Hmm Naruto and Sakura will be a formidable opponent to face. But knowing about the Uchiha's ego, he will...'

Sasuke landed in front of him and took out a kunai.

'I thought so'

"Fight me" Sasuke screamed.

"Are you sure? Don't you want their help as well?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn. They are both no match for me. As long as she passes to bear my children. The dobe could die for allI care" commented Sasuke before charging the disgusted Jonin.

Kakashi easily blocked the strike.

Feeling bored, he reached into his pocket, causing Sasuke to retreat slightly. He brought out a book and started to read.

Annoyed, Sasuke flipped through a few handseals and launched a large fireball.

Kakashi dodged the blast and charged the boy to engage him in hand to hand combat.

"Lesson One: Taijutsu"

Sasuke fully launched himself into combat, but couldn't hit the man. He was suddenly hit in the chest and launched backwards. He managed to flip onto his knees when he landed.

Raising his eyes at Kakashi, he was met with the sight of the man melting.

"What is this?" he said before feeling constricted. He looked down to see himself being coiled with snakes.

"Lesson Two: Genjutsu" he heard

Dispelling the illusion, he found himself tied in rope on the ground. Kakashi went for a knockout blow, but missed as the boy disappeared.

Sasuke opened his eyes after closing them in defeat. He looked up to find himself being carried by Naruto.

"Let go of me dobe" he ordered, squirming in the Saiyans arms.

"Fine"

"Oof" Sasuke grunted as he was dropped. He groaned and got up and glared at the couple.

"What the hell are you two doing? I need to beat him to pass this stupid test"

"Idiot" muttered Sakura.

"You haven't even realised what the 'true' purpose of this test is have you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I have. How to properly use our skills and impressing our sensei"

"Okay. Partly right. How are you going to achieve this?"

"By myself of course" Sasuke replied.

"Idiot. That's not what this test is about" commented Sakura "Naruto Kun's family have been using this test for generations".

"That's right. To pass this test we must work together" Naruto confirmed.

"Tch. I don't need help. I can do this myself"

"IDIOT" screamed Sakura "Think about it. All new Genin teams have how many members?"

"Um...four?"

"Correct. The sensei and **three** students. So Kakashi said those things to test what?"

"Teamwork!" Sasuke realised.

"At last, he gets it" Naruto muttered.

"So what do we do?" asked Sasuke.

"Here is what we I have"

The two boys listened to Sakura's plan.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing, reading his book.

'Hmm, they have been gone for a while'

Suddenly a fireball was fired at him from behind. He dodged it and had to quickly block a punch from Naruto. Pushing the boy away, he put his book away and took out a kunai.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared next to Naruto and punched the boy in the stomach.

'What the...?'

"I don't need you dobe or your pink haired harpy" Sasuke commented and advance on Kakashi.

Kakashi sense something and realised he had been caught in a Genjutsu.

"Release"

The two boys disappeared and he turned to find the three behind him, with Sakura and Sasuke holding the bells.

"Well done. So Naruto are you ready to go back to the Academy?"

"No sensei" Naruto responded.

"Oh?"

Sakura threw her bell on the ground.

"I would rather be a civilian than be without Naruto"

Kakashi gave her a neutral stare. He then looked at Sasuke.

"And you?"

Sasuke looked at the two Saiyans and then back to his sensei.

'I hope their right' he thought 'I need to pass, so i can get revenge'

"Same with me" he said throwing his bell to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked for the final time.

They just nodded.

"Well then, that's a shame..."

The students looked a little unsure of themselves.

"...I guess I won't have so much more time now to do anymore reading"

They looked at him in hope.

"Congratulations. You are now officially team seven. Meet here tomorrow at 8am to begin missions" Kakashi announced before collecting his things and shunshined away.

The three cheered and Naruto hugged Sakura tightly.

"At last"

"I know"

Confused Sasuke asked what they were on about.

"What are you two talking about?"

They both looked at him and smiled. They held their hands together.

"We wanted to live together, but our parents wouldn't let us. They agreed that when we became Genin officially, that we could" Sakura explained.

Sasuke looked angry. He didn't want the dobe to take HIS girl.

"Anyway, we better go get you ready Sakura" Naruto said and they both turned to go.

"Dobe!" screamed Sasuke "I challenge y... Uurgh"

Naruto had his fist in the boys stomach, causing the boy to collapse.

"Shut up Uchiha. She will never be yours" Naruto said before leaving with Sakura.

'I swear she will be mine'  


* * *

At the Hokage's office, Kakashi appeared in front of the Hokage himself.

"So?"

"They all passed and understood the teamwork idea" Kakashi answered.

"Damn. Kushina is not going to be happy"

"Why sensei?"

Minato sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know their situation?"

"Yes"

"Well we, along with the Haruno's, agreed with the two, that when they passed their true Genin exam, they could get their own place" Minato explained.

"Ah"

"How did they do it anyway?"

" Well..."  


* * *

Naruto was currently in his room packing his things for moving. He was excited as Sakura and he would move in to a new property together.

Knock Knock

"Come in"

The bedroom door opened and his mother entered.

"Are you okay mother?" he asked before he was gathered in a hug.

He then noticed she was crying.

"Mum?"

She pulled away to look at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You can stay longer you know?" she said.

Naruto just hugged her to him.

"Mum, you know I will always love you and dad forever, but I can't stand being away from Sakura Chan anymore. It's driving me mad" admitted Naruto.

Kushina smiled through her tears.

'At least they love each other' she thought.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"Sure"

After he had packed, he had sealed his belongings in scrolls and was almost at Sakura's to help.

'Hopefully Mr Haruno won't try to kill me'

He reached the front door and before he could knock, it opened.

"Good afternoon Naruto"

Naruto gulped. In front of him was Sakura's father. Though Naruto was stronger and he was a civilian, the man could be pretty scary.

"Hello Mr Haruno"

"Please Naruto, how many times do I say to call me Shinji?"

"Fine Shinji"

"Good. Now if you don't mind, can I have a word?"

"Sure"

They went outside and closed the door. Suddenly Naruto was up against the wall, being held by his shirt.

"Now boy, a few questions"

Naruto just looked at the man.

"Will you take advantage of my baby girl?"

"No sir"

"Will you treat her fairly and protect her?"

"Always"

"Going to have children?"

"Yes sir"

"Thatta boy" Shinji said before putting the boy down and patting his back.

It was no secret the Haruno's wanted Grandchildren. But not too soon.

They entered the house and closed the door.

"Naruto Kun" he heard before being knocked over by a pink blur. He looked up to see his favourite girl smiling down at him.

"Hey Sakura Chan"

"Hi Naruto Kun" she responded before kissing him briefly. She then got off him and help him up. They hugged and she led him to her bedroom.

They went into find Sakura's mother folding some of her daughter's clothes. She turned to see her adopted daughter holding her soon to be son in law's arm.

"Well hello Naruto Kun. How are you?"

"I am fine Katsuki"

"Very good. Now if you two can seal your belongings, Sakura will be finished"

Naruto took out several different sized scrolls and unrolled them on the ground.

They grabbed her bags of clothes, accessories and furniture and sealed them. Sakura picked them up and put them in her battledress.

She hugged her parents, as did Naruto and they left for their new home.

"So how are we paying for this place?" Sakura asked.

"Mum and dad are going to pay for it. But when we become Chunin, we will pay them back"

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, allowing him to lead her there.

Of course this forced his arm into her growing breasts, making him blush.

They continued on until Naruto stopped them both causing Sakura to open her eyes. She gasped.

When they said they were getting their own place, they thought they would be getting a apartment or a small house.

But in front of them was a good sized house.

"Let's go" she said and grabbed his hand, leading him in.

They looked around. There were two bedrooms and a master bedroom with an en suite bathroom. Another bathroom. A large kitchen, dining room and a living room.

They had just finished their tour in the living room, when the door was knocked on.

"Yes" Naruto answered, when he opened it.

Outside was Naruto and Sakura's parents, his grandparents and the third Hokage.

"Uhh. Hi everyone" he welcomed.

He let everyone inside and closed the door. He showed them to the living room.

"Oh. Hi" said Sakura "We would let you sit down, but..."

She waved her arm around to show the empty room they were in.

Their guests just laughed.

"Don't worry about that Sakura, we have it covered" said Jiraiya.

The Namikaze grandparent produced several scrolls.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya unsealed the contents to reveal a lot of furniture.

"And that's not all" said Tsunade "We got you these. They are from your parents as well Sakura"

Tsunade gave her several scrolls marked with different types of food.

"Th...this is too much" Naruto said, who was in awe.

"Nonsense, your family my boy" Sarutobi replied.

After everything was set up, they had a very cosy looking home.

"Thank you all so much" Sakura answered.

"No problem. Anyway we came to celebrate you passing your exam" said Minato.

They celebrated until around midnight, when their guests left.

"Just to let you know, we joined the training area in our house to the basement in this house" whispered Minato before he left.

Sakura and Naruto waved them goodbye and prepared for bed.

Naruto went to sleep in one of the spare rooms, giving Sakura the master bedroom. Suddenly his hand was grabbed and dragged into the master room.

They both got in bed and prepared to go to sleep. Naruto went to the other side of the king sized bed, to give her room. He jumped slightly as she slid up against his back and put her arms around his chest.

"Night Naruto Kun" she mumbled.

"He put his hand on hers.

"Night Sakura Chan"

They then fell asleep, happy that they can finally stay together, after so many years staying apart.

* * *

Well there is the fourth chapter completed. I am in the middle of writing out the fifth one. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter of Saiyan Ninja. Thank you for all the reviews that people have left.

Just a few points that some people asked me

Naruto will **not **be meeting his brother in this story. But there will be a sequel when the two Saiyan Ninja meet the DBZ group.

Naruto might have a weapon later on. Not made up my mind what yet.

Naruto will be fighting against Kyuubi later.

Yes there will be Sasuke bashing throughout this story. Don't like it don't read it.

Also, for those that like Saiyan Knightmare. It might not be updated for a while. Unfortunately someone has copied the whole of my story and posted it as his own. So am not sure if I post a new chapter that it will be as well.

* * *

Saiyan Ninja: Chapter Five

Naruto awoke with a long yawn. He looked down to his chest, to find Sakura snuggling into it with a large smile. He chuckled. Deciding to get up, he carefully shifted her off him and went to make breakfast for the two.

In the middle of making it, Sakura came down looking for him.

"You could have stayed in bed you know. I would have brought it up to you" he said as she laid her head on his back.

"I know. But when I woke up, you weren't there" she explained.

He turned and hugged her tightly. He glanced at the clock. 9.40am.

'Wait. Oh Crap!' he thought.

"Sakura Chan, we are running late for our team meeting" he told her.

"I don't care. Let's stay here and go back to bed" she whispered.

"I am afraid we can't"

He then let go of her and went back to finishing breakfast.

After eating, washing up (the dishes and themselves) and getting dressed, they left.

Arriving at 10:15am to find a sleeping Sasuke under a tree. He awoke when footsteps were heard. Looking up, his eyes widened in recognition and then narrowed.

"Where the hell have you two been? What part of 8 in the morning didn't you understand?" he yelled.

The two shrugged and started doing warm up exercises to prepare for the day.

Kakashi arrived twenty minutes after they did, to find the two Saiyans sparring lightly and Sasuke sitting.

"Okay, all of you over here" he called out. Once all three of them were in front of him he continued "We will be starting some missions today, then teamwork exercises"

"Why bother with teamwork. With me here there is no way we can fail" Sasuke arrogantly announced.

His team just rolled their eyes and started towards the Hokage's office.

"Good morning Hokage Sama" greeted Kakashi, as the three Genin bowed (though Sasuke reluctantly).

"Good morning Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Here for some missions?" Minato responded.

"Yes sir"

"Very well. We have several 'D' rank missions available. If you speak to Iruka, he will give you one".

They bowed and left Minato's office with Minato winking at the couple.

Later after completing three missions, they were doing some light sparing. Sakura was fighting with Sasuke. And beating off his attacks.

"Give up Sakura, you are no match for an Uchiha" he mocked.

"You disgust me Sasuke. You are weak to rely on your name alone" she replied.

"How dare you speak down on me girl" snarled Sasuke, before going through several handsigns.

"Sasuke I said sparring only" shouted Kakashi, but was ignored. He went to interfere but Naruto held him back and shook his head.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke said, before blowing a great ball of fire towards Sakura.

Sakura just stayed still. It hit her position, causing a large explosion.

"Heh. No match for me" Sasuke bragged.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned only to have a fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Idiot" Naruto muttered, while Kakashi sighed.

"Well done Sakura. Just leave him there just now"

"Thank you sensei" she replied and sat down next to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, you can spar with Sakura later at home" Kakashi told him. He walked over to the fallen boy and opened a bottle of water he had. Pouring the water over Sasuke's face, causing him to awaken with a startle.

"What the...?"

"Come on sleeping emo, we are finished for the day" Naruto commented, while Sakura hugged his arm.

"Let's go Naruto Kun. We have shopping to do" she told him and started to pull him along.

"Same time tomorrow guys" Kakashi shouted after them.

"Tch. I would have won if she had not sucker punished me" Sasuke complained.

"Sure you would" Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking down through the village market. People were chatting away and dealing with their stores.

They had picked up the messages they needed, along with utensils the house needed. They had also bought some new furniture needed, along with electrical equipment.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"How about some ramen?" she replied.

"Sure"

They arrived at the ramen stall they like – Ichiraku's. They also found team eight, enjoying a treat from their sensei.

"Hi you two" greeted Ayame, the waitress "What can I get you two?"

"Just the usual please"

Ayame nodded and went to tell her father, Teuchi, the cook.

"Hey you guys, Kurenai sensei" greeted Naruto.

"Hey man" greeted Kiba.

"Yip" yipped Akamaru.

"N...N...Naruto Kun" greeted Hinata, twiddling her fingers.

Shino just nodded.

"Good afternoon" greeted Kurenai "Finished for the day?"

"Yeah"

"Is Kakashi behaving?" she asked.

"You know Kakashi. Always goofing out, being late and of course reading his porn" Naruto responded, and thanked Ayame for the ramen placed before them.

Kurenai scowled. The man was attractive, but she couldn't stand his 'hobby'.

Sakura agreed with Kurenai. But she was slightly more concerned with the shy Hyuuga.

'She better not try anything' she thought.

'**CHA keep your hands off our man' **Inner Sakura thought.

Another side effect of the experiments happened to Sakura. It awakened a few years ago and she now had an inner persona.

"So how's duck butt?" Kiba asked.

"KIBA!" scolded Kurenai.

"He is fine. Still acting superior and trying to get Sakura to 'marry' him" Naruto replied.

The others chuckled.

It was a normal thing in the village of Konoha, of the boys arrogance.

A lot of people in the village hated the Uchiha. When they had heard it was an Uchiha that had sent the Kyuubi to annihilate the village.

They talked a while longer, before they went separate ways. When Sakura and Naruto arrived home, they unsealed their purchases and started to put them away.

"What do you wish to do now Sakura Chan?"

"Let's do some sparring"

"Sure"

They eventually reached the underground cavern, which indeed did join Naruto's parents' house. At certain points Kushina would invite them in for meals.

"Ready love" he asked as he went into a stance.

"Anytime" she responded, while getting into her own stance.

Naruto charged towards her at high speed thrusting his fist to her stomach. She blocked it and retaliated with a kick. Dodging, he sent an array of punches at the girl, causing her to evade, but was hit on the cheek. Sakura flipped backwards away from him. She rubbed her cheek, trying to take some of the stinging away.

"You'll pay for that" she said, before powering up.

A pink glow surrounded her, while her energy multiplied.

'Oh crap' he thought.

She put her palm out towards him and a orb appeared.

"Isn't using energy bombs, a bit much for a spar?" he asked, while sweating a little.

She just smirked and sent the orb towards him at high speed. He managed to dodge it causing the orb to explode behind him.

'Phew. That was close' he thought. He turned towards her, only to find dozens of the bombs heading towards him. The orbs hit his location causing a larger explosion to occur.

Sakura tried to sense her boyfriend, knowing he would not be harmed from that. She could not sense him below her, so he was... above her! She quickly looked above herself, to find the boy floating mid air.

'What is he...? Oh crap'

Naruto's power increased. He had his hands cupped to his side.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."he said slowly, as a bright ball of energy appeared in his cupped hands, next to his waist.

"No fair Naruto" she shouted.

"...ha!" he finished, pushing his cupped hands forward, firing the energy in a destructive beam towards her. She dodged by flying straight upwards.

The energy wave hit the ground, causing it to upturn in the blast. Once the smoke from the impact cleared there was a large hole.

'Dad's going to go nuts' he thought, panting for air.

He was interrupted from his thoughts, with a fist to his face, sending him towards the ground. Before hitting the ground, he was kicked to the side, tumbling into a rock face.

"How do you like that Naruto?" Sakura shouted.

She got worried when there was no answer. She floated towards the cavern made from his impact.

"Naruto?"

She looked into the dark cavern, with the light of the outside shining in. There at the far side was Naruto's unconscious form, bleeding. Sakura ran inside and held him up. She shook him gently until he came around. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Good hit" he muttered.

She smiled.

"Sakura, do me a favour" he asked.

"What?"

He motioned her to bend down so he could speak in her ear.

"What is it?" she asked, when she was level with him.

"F...F..."

"Huh?"

"Fooled you" he said smirking. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before she could retaliate, the real Naruto dropped from above and grabbed a hold of her.

"Got you"

"I should have known" she responded.

"And for falling for it, you must be...tickled" he chuckled and began to tickle her.

Sakura squirmed and laughed.

"Haha. S...stop Naruto. Haha. P...please"

He stopped and they stared into each other's eyes.

Naruto bent forward and kissed her, which she gladly joined in with. They detached after a few minutes, panting for air. He stood up and helped her up.

"Finished for the day?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go have dinner and then go to bed" she responded.

As they moved away towards their own entrance, there was another person inside the training area. There stood Minato with a camera, looking pleased with himself.

"Blackmail" he said, thinking of the picture he just took and then went to tell his wife.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one should be longer. I had wanted the Kamehameha to be in the story from stage one, so I decided to have Bardock slip it into the capsule before they took off. He had seen it in the memories of his son's future.


	6. Petition

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Blamimakillzu

Kurosaki the Hero

Holymarine

* * *

To the readers of my stories, according to some people I know on this site the Admin staff are cutting down on extreme violence and lemons. So I have had to remove the lemons from Saiyan Knightmare and I will be putting the full version on Adultfanfiction. They say they have not allowed lemons on their website for over 10 years, but I have been reading them on here since 2005 (I think). Strange for them to be cutting down now.

So the general idea that I have been told is to pass this on to any readers and to copy and paste the petition above into a Authors Note on your own and add your username.

I don't think they will change their minds, but who knows.

Also, I am working on a new chapter of Saiyan Knightmare, but am waiting to receive the Second Series of Code Geass so I can see where I want this story to proceed. But it will come, just don't know when.


End file.
